


Photo Booth

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader takes Cas to the mall for the first time and they find a photo booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

Hey Ca- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!“ You yelled as you entered the main room of the bunker as you saw the Angel in a tattered blood-stained trench coat and shirt standing in the center of the room.

"Hello (Y/N). It is a long story… I feel like I should tell you this is not human blood.”

“Well then what is it and why is your clothes in tatters?”

“It is windigo. It put up a good fight.” Replied Cas.

“Alrighty then, looks like a trip to the mall is in order. Sam and Dean are out but I’ll leave them a note or something. Put on some of Dean’s clothes for the time being they will probably fit you better than Sam’s or mine.” You smile. You then head to the mall after finding one of Dean’s old flannels and a pair of jeans with a belt. Your first stop was to find Cas a new trench coat since he insisted on getting one and basically an exact replica of everything else he was wearing before. And a few shirts and pants and what not in case it happened again. That is when you saw it, a photo booth. You rushed over to it and Cas looked at it and did his signature head-tilt-in-confusion-because-I-am-an-adorable-little-fuck And you explain how it works so after that he agrees to do it with you. The both of you agree to use the four photos as such, the first one will be impersonating Dean, the second the same with but with Sam, then impersonating each other and, last but not least just a funny face or whatever you wanted. After the three minute wait you got your pictures and the both of you laughed at them and each other. For the first one you both went with Dean’s ‘blue steel’ (which was the most fabulous thing you have ever seen) the second was the best 'bitch face’ the both of you could muster. The third one was hilarious you looked as serious as possible with a slight tilt of the head while Cas had a huge smile. It looked ridiculous since he is always so serious. The last one was your favorite you had three fingers in your mouth on either side and you had stretched your mouth as far as possible and crossed your eyes so far in that it hurt and everything went blurry while Cas just looked at you with the head tilt and a facial expression that just screamed either 'how do I know you?’ or 'what the fuck?’

“Oh, Cas you are going to need a few things if you are going to be a hunter like the boys and I.” You remember.

“Your the boss.” Is his only reply. After a few hours you have gotten him a few fake IDs and a couple of cheap suits. Then you drive back to the bunker. When you get back Cas immediately changes into his exact replica of what he was wearing before the wendigo got at it, while you put the spare clothes in the doors of the dresser in the room he had for that little while when he was human. He then strides in with some flowers.

“To say thank you for taking me to the mall today I got you some flowers. I heard girls like that kind of thing.” Said Cas

“No problem Cas. Thanks for the flowers.” You say then leave the room to get something that would work as a vase.

“(Y/N)?” Cas questions while you are looking for a vase or a large cup for your flowers.

“Yeah Cas.” You reply allowing him to continue.

“Thank you for taking me out I had a good time especially in the photo booth.”

“You are very welcome Cas. Anytime you need to go or just want to just ask and we might just be able to go. Alright?” You ask

“Alright, can we go again tomorrow?” He asks giddiness obvious in his voice.

“Cas we just got home. But we will see when it is tomorrow.”


End file.
